Friendly Distractions
by Rei Ant
Summary: Usagi is easily distracted when her thoughts should be on a class exam…


_**Usagi is easily distracted when her thoughts should be on a class exam…**_

**_A.N:_** Took me awhile to do, but it's ok.

**Disclaimer: **I can bearly afford to buy lunch, much less own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. It instead belongs to a bunch of people I have never met and I have never claimed to own it.

* * *

_Friendly Distractions

* * *

_

The question should have been easy, she knew. Tapping her pencil against her head, she raked her brain to understand what it was asking her. She stared and stared and stared at it. Maybe it would magically turn into the answer or a little wizard with a blue hat and a sparkle cloth cape would appear and import everything she needed into her brain.

If only she was Ami, studious, unfazed Ami. She glanced at the desk beside hers and wished her highly academic friend still sat there. Wishes however, do not always come true. Ami had breezed through the test long ago; she was now probably enjoying a nice sandwich from the canteen outside in the sunshine…

How it would be nice to be outside! Her friend Makoto was probably out there now, attempting for some position on some sporting team. Fit, athletic, a natural born sports woman, she was almost a shoo-in for whatever she was trying out for. Unlike herself of course, who was just as bad at sports as she was at doing these exams…

Why wouldn't this question just erase itself? Why wouldn't it go away? She dwelled upon the idea of being able to see the answer in a scared fire, like her friend Rei. Talented Rei. Had she been the one in her place, she too, like Ami would have swept through it. Rei, whilst not being the best, strived and studied to be. She had the motivation, the drive. _Why didn't she?_

She looked up at the clock. _Tick, tock, time's almost up, tick, tock, _it seemed to sing to her, like one of her friend Minako's pop CDs. A strong beat, like the ticking of a clock, just like the strong Minako. Cheerful and always bright, she was not one to succumb to negativity as she was. Perhaps she might not be able to answer the question, but she would try and make a hopeful note to the teacher asking if their were going to be notes given for trying…

What had she been doing instead of studying last night?

There had been a supposedly good movie on…

It wasn't that great though. The heroine had waited fifty years for her lover to come back. He did but she was ugly, so left with her sister, which in her opinion, had been just as ugly.

She set about drawing little pictures of bunny rabbits in the columns of the test paper. Something to cheer her up while she thought of the answer. She felt rather like Chibi-Usa. Digging her pencil case from her bag, she then started colouring them pink and making up their lives stories…

_Bang._

She glanced to see where the noise had come from and saw dirt specks, perhaps from a rock on the window. It reminded her of last week when her tomboy friend Haruka-san, had given her a ride on her motorcycle. They'd gone all the way to the coast and then to a concert to see Mirichi-san…

Another person who could complete this test easy. Mirichi was good at _everything_. Perfect and beautiful, she longed to be just like her. Long, wavy emerald hair and she'd be able to do this question!

Damn, she hated tests!

If only she could control time like Setsuna. Then she could zoom back in time and study. Or at least zoom ahead and have it over and done with. She wondered briefly what Setsuna was dong that very moment, all alone at the gates of time, watching though the mirrors. Was she watching her? Did she get bored? Could she give her the answers?

She sighed. Her stomach growled. This was worse then detention. At least she got to eat during detention and perhaps there would be someone to talk too. She wondered how babies amused themselves. Hotaru was a baby at the moment. Did she just stare up at the ceiling all day, waiting to grow up? She almost wished they could switch places, ceiling must be more interesting…

"Tsukino-chan, aren't you finished yet?" came Haruna-sensei's voice, her head popping around the corner. Walking in she leaned over the desk, taking the test paper away, flicking through and clicking her tongue.

"Did you even study? Did you do any work over the past few years? This was so easy! Even you should have been ale to do it!"

She mearly sweatdropped as she was allowed to leave the classroom, the unfinished test paper in Haruna's hands. She then shoved a sandwich in her mouth.

Exams made her so hungry!

* * *

Done. Finished. Woo.

There are a few plot holes, as Haruna should not still be Usagi's teacher when Hotaru's a baby, but oh well.

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
